


Forbidden but Tempting

by LaPlume2Azure



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Cauhgt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Poor Utivitch, unexpected love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: Prisonnier des Bâtards depuis des semaines, Fredrick Zoller s'est résigné à ce que le Reich ne vienne pas le chercher.Cependant, comme il n'est pas un fanatique, ses geôliers le traitent avec respect et il finit par avoir des liens cordiaux avec certains d'entre eux, notamment Hugo Stiglitz, le plus taiseux de la bande.Cordialité, vraiment ? Ou peut-être plus ?Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas
Relationships: Hugo Stiglitz/Fredrick Zoller
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden but Tempting

_**Juillet 1943. Forêt de Fontainebleau. France** _

**Entre les chênes centenaires des bois de Fontainebleau se cachait une petite troupe d'hommes, prête à se jeter sur quiconque portait un uniforme nazi ou était un allié avéré du IIIe Reich.**

**Ces hommes, m** **enés par le lieutenant Aldo Raine,** **étaient surnommés "Les Bâtards" par les SS : des ennemis redoutables, agiles et insaisissables qui massacraient allègrement les soldats d'Hitler, ne laissant qu'un survivant avec une croix gammée gravée sur le front pour avertir leurs camarades du sort qui les attendait.**

**Les succès s'enchaînant de manière insolente, l'humeur était au beau fixe. D'autant plus que, il y a deux semaines, ils avaient capturé Fredrick Zoller, le héros de la nation et le protégé du ministre Goebbels. De quoi faire enrager l'état-major nazi !**

**Mais plus le temps passait, plus les Bâtards se sont vite aperçus qu'Hitler ne mettrait pas de gros moyens pour secourir Zoller. Tant pis, le tireur d'élite pourra toujours être utile, d'autant plus que contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, il n'est pas un farouche défenseur de la croix gammée. Non, ce qui était le plus important pour lui, c'était de se battre pour son pays, et pas vraiment pour le régime.**

**Cette attitude lui a valu progressivement un certain respect de la part des Bâtards et certains n'hésitaient plus à lui montrer des signes de sympathie, Aldo Raine le premier.**

**Néanmoins, Fredrick était toujours sous constante surveillance, au cas où l'envie de s'échapper venait à le tenter. Et souvent, celui qui était chargé de le surveiller n'était autre que Hugo Stiglitz, l'homme qui avait assassiné 13 officiers SS. D'abord, parce qu'il était allemand, comme lui, et ensuite parce qu'il semblait assez menaçant pour dissuader Zoller de toute tentative d'évasion.**

**Cela marchait plutôt bien car à aucun moment, Fredrick ne tenta de s'échapper. Mais ce à quoi les autres ne s'attendaient pas, c'était que Stiglitz semblait moins renfrogné auprès du tireur d'élite. Tous deux avaient même l'air de bien s'entendre...**

**Autrement dit, pour l'instant tout allait bien et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Lieutenant Raine...**

**Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les bois, Donny déclara :**

"OK, les gars, on s'arrête là ! Ce soir, on dort ici !"

"Pas trop tôt ! J'ai les jambes complètement engourdies !" **rigola Hirschberg qui se laissa choir sur une pierre.**

"Installez votre matos et reposez-vous bien : on a une grosse journée, demain !" **les prévint Raine qui but une gorgée de sa gourde.**

**Alors que tout le monde s'affairait de son côté, Fredrick se leva et s'éloigna un peu quand Omar l'interpella :**

"Ou tu vas ?"

"Je vais chercher un point d'eau. Si je pouvais me passer un coup sur le visage, ce serait pas mal..."

**Méfiant, Ulmer se leva à son tour et prit son arme :**

"Je t'accompagne. Sait-on jamais ?"

**Maugréant sur le peu de confiance qu'on lui accordait, Zoller s'avança dans la forêt, talonné par Omar.**

**S'avançant d'un pas assuré, le tireur regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva le fameux point d'eau.**

"On y est !"

**Il se retourna vers Omar**

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais me laver _en paix_ !"

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?"

"En gros, j'aimerais que tu ne me regardes pas en train de me laver !"

**Le soldat haussa les épaules, goguenard.**

"Ne fais pas ta femmelette ! Tu t'es bien fichu à poil devant tes potes militaires, non ?"

"Peut-être, mais là, je ne suis pas à la caserne et j'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité, _merde_ !"

**Omar voulut protester, mais reconnaissant que Fredrick marquait un point, il ronchonna :**

"OK, je ne te regarde pas, mais je reste à proximité. Au cas où..."

"C'est mieux que rien..." **râla Fredrick qui enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, avant de faire trempette.**

**Et alors que le prisonnier des Bâtards commençait à se laver, Omar fut pris d'une envie pressante et s'éloigna pour se soulager.**

**De son côté, Fredrick se lavait, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour se détendre un peu et réfléchir sur sa condition : certes, il était le prisonnier des Bâtards, ce même groupe qui faisait des ravages dans les rangs de la Whermacht, mais curieusement, il avait l'impression d'être plus libre. Peut-être parce qu'on ne lui rappelait pas son statut de héros à tout bout de champ et qu'on le voyait comme un être humain...**

"On dirait que Omar t'a fichu la paix !"

**Sursautant, le soldat se retourna et constata la présence de Hugo, torse nu qui était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.**

"Depuis quand tu es là ?"

"Un bon moment, si ça peut t'aider. Je vous ai entendu vous chamailler, toi et Omar..."

**Fredrick esquissa un sourire.**

"Je crois que pour lui, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une de vos victimes..."

"Il a toujours été comme ça... D'ailleurs, où est-il ?"

"Pas loin, je suppose... Du moment que je ne l'ai plus sur le dos, ça m'arrange !"

**Les deux hommes se fixèrent de manière silencieuse. Stiglitz ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil au torse de Zoller : même si il était plutôt mince, Fredrick avait une musculature légère mais bien proportionnée.**

**Quant à Fredrick, il se fit la réflexion que Hugo incarnait ce qu'on pourrait appeler une force de la nature : son torse et ses bras musclés en étaient la preuve suffisante. Tout ce dont la propagande nazie pouvait rêver de mieux... si Stiglitz n'utilisait pas cette musculature pour étriper les soldats d'Hitler.**

**La voix du Bâtard coupa net ce silence gênant :**

"Dis, tu veux foutre la trouille à Omar ?"

"Hein ?" **demanda Zoller, stupéfait.**

**Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le tempérament de Hugo de faire des plaisanteries, mais vu la lueur de malice qu'il avait dans le regard, la tentation de faire une exception était bien trop forte...**

"Je te demandais si tu voulais faire peur à Omar, histoire de se marrer un peu..."

**Il n'en fallait pas plus à Fredrick pour acquiescer du chef, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de piquer le soldat Ulmer au vif.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

"Un truc très simple : on retourne au camp sans faire de bruit et on attend la suite. Prends tes fringues : on y va !"

**Même si il ne voyait pas où son complice voulait en venir, Zoller s'exécuta malgré tout et il se rhabilla en vitesse avant de suivre Hugo jusqu'au camp où se trouvaient les autres Bâtards.**

"Tiens, vous revoilà, tous les deux ! Où est donc Omar ?" **demanda Utivitch.**

"Parti de son côté. Ce sont ses affaires !" **répondit Fredrick en haussant les épaules.**

"Je croyais qu'il était parti te surveiller !" **demanda Hirschberg.**

"Il avait sans doute quelque de plus urgent à faire..." **marmonna Stiglitz en asseyant sur une souche, imité par Zoller.**

**Une fois installés, Fredrick demanda à voix basse :**

"Et maintenant ?"

"Attends un peu et tu le verras débouler ici en sueur !"

**A peine eut-il fini cette phrase que l'on entendit la voix paniquée de Omar au loin :**

"Lieutenant, on a un problème ! Zoller s'est barré !'

"Quoi ?" **demanda Raine, surpris.**

**Omar arriva aussitôt, courrant à perdre haleine et paniqué à l'idée d'avoir laissé s'échapper leur prisonnier.**

"Zoller s'est carapaté, Lieutenant. Je... WOAH !"

**Ne faisant pas attention, le soldat dérapa et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, sous les rires de ses camarades.**

"Je te l'avais bien dit !" **ricana Hugo à Fredrick.**

"J'ai bien fait de t'écouter !" **répondit ce dernier, hilare.**

**De son côté, Omar se releva et tenta de s'expliquer :**

"C'est pas le moment de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Je vous signale que Zoller nous a échappé !"

"Je crois que vous faites erreur, mon cher. Le soldat Zoller est juste là !" **lui répondit Hicox en lui désignant Fredrick.**

**En voyant son "prisonnier" assis tranquillement sur un rocher en train de manger un morceau de pain, Ulmer crut halluciner :**

"C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE ?"

"Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir, Omar !" **répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.**

**Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire rire de nouveau les Bâtards, Stiglitz compris.**

**Omar, en revanche, n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Fredrick :**

"Attends un peu, espèce de sale Nazi !"

**Il fut stoppé net dans sa trajectoire par Hugo qui s'interposa entre lui et Zoller :**

"Tu comptais faire quoi, Omar ?"

**Intimidé par le déserteur de la SS, Ulmer balbutia :**

"Je... Enfin, j'allais..."

"C'est moi qui ait proposé à Fredrick de te faire cette blague. Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est à moi que tu te plains !"

**Les autres Bâtards regardèrent la scène avec attention et surprise : voir Stiglitz, qui n'était pas un grand bavard, défendre Zoller et se montrer menaçant envers un de ses coéquipiers était quelque chose d'inhabituel.**

**Quant à Omar, il n'osait plus dire un mot : il connaissait Hugo depuis un moment et il savait pertinemment qu'une confrontation avec lui tournerait mal. Déjà qu'à l'entraînement, il infligeait de cuisantes défaites à ses partenaires, alors imaginez en combat réel ce qu'il était capable de faire...**

**Penaud, il lâcha :**

"C'est bon, laisse tomber."

"Allez, Omar ! Fais pas la gueule !" **lui dit Donny.**

"Lâche moi les basques, le grizzli !"

"Et ça y est, il va faire sa tête de mûle !" **soupira Wicki en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**Un peu plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie autour du petit feu pour manger et boire tout en plaisantant joyeusement. Ces moments là étaient précieux pour ces hommes qui était sans cesse à l'affût, guettant le moindre signe de danger.**

**Durant le repas, certains étaient revenus sur la mésaventure de Omar, ce qui agaça ce dernier.**

"Quand même, Ulmer : tu nous as fais un dérapage magnifique !"

"Ou tu me fous la paix, Zimmerman, ou je te fais ravaler ta langue !"

"Silence, vous deux ! On voudrait manger tranquille !" **les sermonna Hicox.**

"N'empêche que c'est bien joué de la part de Stiglitz et Zoller !" **rit Hirschberg.**

**Les deux intéressés esquissèrent un sourire triomphal, même si Fredrick espérait que Hugo ne se soit pas mis en porte à faux vis à vis de ses collègues lorsqu'il l'a défendu.**

**Même si il avait pu prouver qu'il n'était pas un Nazi convaincu, le sniper savait que ça ne suffirait pas aux yeux de certains Bâtards qui ont perdu quelques camarades au cours de leurs opérations.**

**Ce fut avec ces pensées qu'il se coucha le soir même, fixant le ciel d'un air songeur en attendant le sommeil. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit un léger bruissement non loin de lui.**

**Se retournant, il vit que la couchette à côté de lui - celle de Stiglitz - était vide.**

**Surpris, Fredrick se redressa et chercha Hugo du regard avant de le repérer, assis sur une souche et aiguisant son couteau de combat. Le tireur d'élite se leva sans un bruit et alla rejoindre le soldat.**

**Une fois près de lui, il demanda :**

"On est insomniaque ?"

**Hugo se retourna vivement et fut soulagé de constater de voir qu'il s'agissait de son compatriote.**

"Je devrais te retourner la question : t'es supposé dormir !"

"Dixit le type qui est encore debout !"

**Stiglitz esquissa un sourire :**

"J'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver le sommeil..."

"Depuis que tu es enfant ?"

"Non... Depuis le jour où on m'a enrôlé chez les S.S !" 

**Cet aveu en disait long sur les motivations meurtrières de Hugo envers son ancienne unité.**

"Mais tu n'es plus chez eux : tu es auprès des Bâtards, tes... camarades. Tes alliés. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de ton passé, maintenant que tu es avec des personnes qui te ressemblent."

**Fredrick se rapprocha de lui et osa poser une main sur son épaule :**

"Et puis, si tu ne dors pas, tu vas perdre de l'énergie.Et je pense que tes amis comptent sur toi pour leurs actions, non ?"

**Hugo haussa légèrement les épaules, sans se départir du léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.**

"Sans doute. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi : ça va le faire."

**Il se tourna vers Fredrick.**

"Tu devrais retourner dormir, toi aussi."

"Oh, tu sais, je pense que tes camarades se fichent un peu de ce que je deviens."

"L'avis d'Omar n'est pas représentatif de celui des autres..."

"Peut-être, mais... Je sens bien qu'ils n'ont pas encore confiance en moi. Pour la plupart, je reste encore le héros nazi, le type à qui on ne peut pas se fier."

**Tout à coup, la main de Stiglitz vint se poser sur la sienne.**

"Si ça peut te rassurer, moi je te fais confiance."

**Ce geste impromptu et ces paroles rassurantes eurent un drôle d'effet sur le tireur d'élite qui sentit son estomac se nouer lentement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé avec une telle sincérité...**

**Mais réalisant ce qui se passait, il retira sa main et se leva :**

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut aller dormir. Allez, viens."

"Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait autoritaire !" **plaisanta Hugo en le suivant.**

**Une fois près de leurs couchettes, Fredrick se rappela :**

"Au fait, avant que j'oublie..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne t'étais pas remercié de m'avoir défendu face à Omar, toute à l'heure."

**Hugo haussa les épaules et répondit :**

"Oh, c'est trois fois rien... Je n'allais pas te laisser prendre la faute à ma place. Et puis, j'avoue que... tu es un bon complice pour les conneries !"

"Je vois ça... Bon, et bien, bonne nuit !"

"Bonne nuit !"

**Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux hommes s'installèrent sous leurs couvertures et s'endormirent rapidement.**

******************************

_**2 semaines plus tard.** _

**Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que la journée des Bâtards était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. La preuve : alors qu'ils étaient en route vers une autre zone de cachette, l'équipe était tombée nez à nez avec une patrouille allemande. Résultat : une fusillade avait éclaté et tous durent se mettre à l'abri tout en essayant de tuer son ennemi.**

**Planqué derrière un buisson, Fredrick voulait aider, mais aucun Bâtard ne voulait lui donner une arme : une fois de plus, la confiance n'était pas de mise. Or, si il y avait bien une chose qui frustrait Zoller, c'était d'être en position d'impuissance. Lui qui avait fait tomber des soldats par centaines en Italie était contraint d'attendre que la tempête se passe.**

**Rampant pour s'éloigner des tirs, il tomba nez à nez avec le cadavre d'un soldat allemand qui tenait encore son arme. Parfait ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser s'exprimer son talent...**

**Aussitôt, il se mit en position et élimina minutieusement les soldats ennemis, faisant mouche à chaque fois. Si il devait sacrifier des camarades pour prouver sa valeur aux yeux des Bâtards, il n'avait pas le choix : il devait le faire.**

**Après quelques minutes de combat, les survivants de la patrouille furent contraints de se rendre.**

"Bien joué, les gars ! On va pouvoir les travailler au corps, ces fichus Boches !" **s'exclama Aldo, enthousiaste.**

**Alors que ses hommes célébraient leur nouvelle victoire et commençaient à scalper les morts, personne ne vit un soldat, qui simulait sa mort, se saisir de son couteau et maîtriser Hugo, tenant la lame sur la gorge de l'ex soldat allemand.**

" _Beweg dich nicht ! Oder er stirbt !_ " (Ne bougez pas ! Ou il est mort !)

**Pris au dépourvu, les Bâtards voulurent le mettre en joue, mais aucun n'osait tirer, de peur de blesser leur camarade.**

"Wie traurig! Deine Freunde werden dich nicht retten, Stiglitz..." (Comme c'est triste ! Tes amis ne te sauveront pas, Stiglitz...) **ironisa l'Allemand.**

"Salopard de Schleu !" **fulmina Hirschberg.**

**Quant à Fredrick, il était inquiet : la seule personne qui lui montrait de la sympathie était en fâcheuse posture et personne ne pouvait l'aider. A moins que...**

**Son regard se posa sur la batte de Donny qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Bonne question, mais peu importe.**

**Il se saisit de l'objet et s'avança à pas de loups derrière le soldat. Puis, il saisit la batte à deux mains et envoya un coup violent sur l'arrière de la tête de l'ennemi, l'assommant aussitôt.**

**Hugo en profita pour se libérer de l'emprise de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir Fredrick qui tenait encore la batte de Donny dans ses mains. Amusé, il esquissa un sourire :**

"Joli coup, Zoller !"

"Euh... Merci !" **répondit l'intéressé, encore surpris par ce qui s'était passé.**

**Un raclement de gorge le fit redescendre sur Terre.**

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais récupérer ma batte, merci !" **lui demanda Donny.**

"Hein ? Euh, oui, désolé !"

**Zoller s'empressa de rendre l'objet à celui que les Allemands surnommaient "L'Ours Juif".**

"Je te remercie. Au passage, joli swing !"

"Il a raison : c'est bien joué de ta part !" **s'enthousiasma Utivitch.**

**Les autres Bâtards approuvèrent ces paroles et remercièrent Fredrick pour son geste. Un peu plus tard, après avoir massacré les survivants de la patrouille, les Bâtards retournèrent à leur campement.**

**Sur le chemin, Aldo demanda à Zoller :**

"Dis, Fred : tu es sûr de ne pas avoir raté ta vocation ?"

"Je n'en sais rien... Du moment que vous tous ayez confiance en moi, je m'en contente."

**La main gantée de Aldo l'Apache lui tapota l'épaule.**

"En tout cas, je te remercie de ton aide... Et en ce qui concerne ta valeur, je crois que tu l'as prouvé !"

**Fredrick sentit comme un poids s'ôter de ses épaules : si le chef montrait qu'il avait confiance, les autres allaient sans doute le suivre !**

**Une fois leur camp installé, toute la troupe profita du calme des bois pour se détendre et savourer leur nouvelle victoire. Fredrick s'excusa auprès des autres et s'éloigna, à la recherche d'un point d'eau.**

**Il remarqua que, cette fois, personne ne le suivait pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'évaderait pas. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin changer de statut aux yeux de ses geôliers...**

**Lorsqu'il trouva le point d'eau, il tomba nez à nez avec Hugo qui était en train de se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Ce dernier se retourna et constata la présence du tireur d'élite.**

"Que fais-tu là ?"

"Oh, je... Je voulais prendre un peu l'air, être un peu seul."

**Stiglitz hocha la tête en silence avant de reprendre :**

"Tu te remets de ton exploit ?"

"Exploit est un bien grand mot : je ne fais que ce qui me semblait juste..."

"En prenant des risques inconsidérés ?"

"Pardon ?" **demanda Zoller, désagréablement surpris par la remarque.**

"Tu as agi sans penser aux conséquences : tu imagines si il y avait un autre survivant encore apte à se battre ?"

"Excuse moi d'avoir voulu te sauver la vie !"

**Hugo esquissa un sourire ironique.**

"Tu sais quoi : j'aurais trouvé cet argument touchant... si je ne savais pas la vraie raison de ton geste !"

"Et ce serait quoi, monsieur le génie ?"

"Tu veux juste gagner la confiance des autres pour survivre."

**A ces mots, Fredrick crut qu'il s'était pris un coup dans l'estomac : et dire qu'il pensait qu'Hugo le comprendrait... Il s'était planté !**

"Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que..."

**Il s'arrêta net, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation. A vrai dire, il avait arrêté de voir Stiglitz comme une connaissance. Pouvait-il dire un ami ? Pas vraiment...**

"Parce que quoi ?" **demanda Hugo.**

**Lâchant un soupir, Fredrick agita sa main et déclara en s'éloignant :**

"Rien. De toute façon, même si je te l'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas..."

**Mais alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour, il sentit la poigne ferme le stopper dans son élan et le tirer en arrière de sorte que leurs visages se retrouvent proches.**

"Au lieu de fuir, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?"

**Fredrick lâcha un long soupir et capitula, un peu gêné :**

"Très bien... En fait, si j'ai agi de la sorte... C'est parce que... Je tiens à toi !"

**Cet aveu fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Hugo qui lâcha Zoller : pour une surprise, c'était une sacrée surprise !**

"Pardon ?"

"Eh oui, au risque, de te surprendre, je t'apprécie Stiglitz..."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que... tu es le seul qui m'a fait confiance dès le début. Et pourtant, Dieu sait si tu as de la rancoeur envers l'Allemagne..."

"Je n'ai rien contre mon pays... Je hais ceux qui le dirigent !"

"Je sais... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sensé être un fier représentant de ce régime. Tu es supposé me détester... et malgré tout, il n'en est rien."

**Il se massa la nuque, gêné.**

"Alors, quand tu t'es retrouvé en difficulté... J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je me retrouve seul."

**Il y eut un silence avant que la voix d'Hugo, teintée d'amusement, ne réponde :**

"Premièrement, je ne suis jamais en difficulté..."

"Que tu dis !" **plaisanta Fredrick.**

"Ensuite... Je reconnais que sans ton intervention, ça aurait pu mal finir... Alors, merci."

"Pas de quoi. C'était la moindre des choses..."

**Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, réalisant le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux.**

**C'est à cet instant que, sans réfléchir, Fredrick se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hugo, frôlant la commissure des lèvres de ce dernier.**

**Le soldat, surpris par le geste, porta sa main à l'endroit où il a été embrassé avant de fixer le tireur d'élite d'un air ahuri. Quant à l'intéressé, il ne savait plus où se mettre tant la gêne le paralysait :**

"Je... Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Je voulais juste..."

**Passé l'état de choc, Stiglitz émit un petit rire :**

"Franchement, pour un tireur d'élite, tu ne sais pas viser..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais te montrer..."

**Et sans prévenir, il prit le visage de Fredrick entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche.**

**A cet instant, tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux, comme une sorte de parenthèse dans ce monde qui s'embrasait dans tous les sens.**

**Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hugo vit l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Zoller et se sentit bête sur le coup : mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ?**

"Ecoute, Fredrick, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je comprends que ça puisse te choquer, ou te dégoûter..."

"Honnêtement, Hugo... Je suis plutôt soulagé..."

"Soulagé ?" **demanda l'intéressé, intrigué.**

"Oui, soulagé... Que ce soit toi qui ait osé faire le premier pas, parce que moi, j'étais incapable de te dire que..."

**Le prisonnier s'interrompit, gêné. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus au déserteur pour comprendre ce que voulait dire son interlocuteur et il sentit plus tranquille.**

"Dans ce cas, j'ai envie de te dire "Bienvenue au club", parce que je suis dans la même situation."

**Cet aveu rassura Fredrick qui laissa échapper un petit rire.**

"Tu m'en verras ravi..."

**Ils restèrent silencieux, se regardant avec cette affection grandissante entre eux.**

"Je suppose que... ce sera notre petit secret ?" **demanda le prisonnier.**

"Il vaudrait mieux se montrer discret pour le moment. Les autres sont peut-être ouverts d'esprit, mais je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient si ils venaient à l'apprendre..." **lui répondit l'ancien soldat en effleurant la main de son amant.**

"Je te comprends... Et ça ne me gêne pas !" **lui répondit ce dernier en entrelaçant sa main avec celle du déserteur de la SS.**

**A cet instant, les deux hommes scellèrent en silence leur pacte secret, espérant que personne se douterait de la vérité...**

_**3 mois après.** _

**Plus personne ne doutait de la bonne foi de Fredrick Zoller et tous les Bâtards avaient fini par accepter le tireur d'élite comme l'un des leurs. Ce dernier, de son côté, s'était intégré au groupe et mettait désormais son talent au service de sa nouvelle unité.**

**Et puis, maintenant, il se sentait libre et heureux depuis que Hugo était à ses côtés. Aux yeux des autres, ils étaient devenus des amis, avec une bonne complicité. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre les deux Allemands.**

**Car dès qu'ils étaient seuls, les deux hommes laissaient parler leur tendresse et leur passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et dans ces moments, Fredrick était toujours agréablement surpris de constater que, sous ses airs durs et froids, Hugo était en réalité une personne prévenante et aimante. Il se sentait privilégié d'être le seul à connaître cette facette de la personnalité de Stiglitz.**

**Mais comme le dit l'adage, "toute bonne chose a une fin" et ils vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.**

**Un jour où les Bâtards faisaient une halte dans une clairière, non loin d'une ferme abandonnée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Zoller en profita pour aller rejoindre Hugo près de la ferme, sachant que ce dernier aimait s'isoler pour profiter du calme.**

**Après quelques mètres de marche, il finit par trouver son amant qui était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés. L'expression apaisée sur son visage le rendait encore plus beau aux yeux du tireur d'élite qui sourit.**

"Tu comptes admirer la vue longtemps ?" **demanda moqueusement Hugo.**

"Que veux-tu : j'ai de quoi me rincer l'oeil !" **plaisanta Fredrick en s'avançant vers lui.**

"Viens par là !" **lui dit son amant en enroulant un bras autour de la taille et posant sa main sur sa joue.**

**Le sniper adorait sentir la peau du soldat contre la sienne : certes, elle était un peu rugueuse, mais la chaleur qu'elle émanait était extraordinaire.**

"Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu de tranquilité... C'est que ça devient difficile de cacher ça aux autres."

"Pourtant, tu te débrouilles bien..."

"J'ai appris auprès du meilleur..."

"La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Sergent Stiglitz !" **lui répondit Zoller avec amusement.**

**L'évocation de son grade par jeu fit sourire Hugo qui se rapprocha de son amant.**

"Vraiment ? Et que faut-il pour prouver ma bone foi, Soldat Zoller ?"

"Et bien... Surprenez-moi !"

"A vos ordres !" **répondit l'Allemand en embrassant son compatriote.**

**Cette fois, ça n'avait plus rien d'un baiser hésitant ou maladroit, mais bien d'un baiser sincère et franc, où chacun montrait à l'autre son amour.**

**Délaissant un instant les lèvres de Fredrick, Hugo s'attarda sur le cou et la clavicule de Fredrick tout en laissant ses mains sentir la peau presque intacte de son amant.**

" _So süß, so perfekt_." (Si doux, si parfait). **murmura t'il.**

" _Mein starker Krieger_ " (Mon grand guerrier) **soupira Zoller en passant sa main sous la chemise de Stiglitz, touchant le torse musclé de ce dernier.**

" _Ich liebe dich. Gott, wenn du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe_!" (Je t'aime. Mon Dieu, si tu savais combien je t'aime).

"Ich liebe dich auch". (Je t'aime aussi).

**Dans ces instants là, la guerre n'existait plus pour eux : ils étaient juste que tous les deux, heureux dans les bras de l'autre...**

**Soudain, le bruit d'un objet métallique tombant au sol les fit sursauter.**

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, on dirait que ça vient de... OH NON !"

**L'exclamation choquée de Fredrick intrigua Hugo qui se retourna et vit avec horreur Omar et Smitty qui le fixaient, une expression ébahie sur le visage. Connaissant ces deux là, ils seraient bien capables de tout raconter aux autres...**

"Omar... tu as bien vu la même chose que moi ?"

"Oui, j'ai vu la même chose et j'aurais préféré ne rien voir du tout..."

**Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Stiglitz était déjà arrivé à leur hauteur et les a plaqué au sol, pointant son couteau à hauteur de leur visage.**

"PITIE HUGO ! NE NOUS TUE PAS !" **glapit Utivitch, terrifié.**

"Hugo, ne fais pas de bêtises !" **s'exclama Fredrick en se précipitant vers eux.**

"On a rien vu ! Je te jure qu'on a rien vu !" **couina Ulmer, paniqué.**

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai remarqué !" **gronda ce dernier.**

**Il sentit la main de son amant sur son épaule.**

"S'il te plaît, ne fais rien. Laisse-les !"

**Maugréant, Hugo se releva, laissant ses deux camarades se remettre sur leurs pieds.**

"S'il vous plaît... Ne dites pas un mot de ce que vous avez vu aux autres." **les supplia Zoller.**

"Je veux bien, mais quel choc !" **balbutia Ulmer.**

"Ne commence pas !" **lui marmonna son complice en lui donnant un coup de coude.**

"Dans votre intérêt, il serait prudent que les autres n'en sachent rien ou vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles... et ça ne va pas vous plaire !" **les menaça Hugo.**

**Vu le regard meurtrier qu'il leur lança, les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'acquiescer avant de retourner vers leur camp en détalant.**

"Tu étais obligé de leur faire peur à ce point ?" **lui demanda Fredrick.**

"Juste histoire de leur faire passer le message !" **lui répondit Hugo, un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.**

**Levant les yeux au ciel, son amant ne put s'empêcher de rire.**

"Je dois admettre que tu sais te montrer terrifiant quand il faut... Pas étonnant que les ennemis aient peur de toi !"

"Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de moi, j'espère ?" **demanda l'ancien officier.**

"Non... Parce que je sais que tu me protégeras." **lui répondit le tireur d'élite en passant une main sur sa joue burinée.**

**Avec un léger sourire, Hugo saisit doucement la main de son amant et y laissa un baiser tendre.**

" _Ich werde dich immer beschützen, mein Lieber_ " (Je te protégerais toujours, mon cher).

" _Danke, mein Liebe_." (Merci, mon amour).

**Puis les deux hommes prirent le chemin du camp, faisant comme si de rien n'était.**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres Bâtards étaient en train de se rassembler autour du feu de camp.**

"Parfait, tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir manger !" **déclara Hirschberg avec enthousiasme.**

"Tu ne penses qu'à manger ou quoi ?" **plaisanta Fredrick.**

"Ce mec est un vrai estomac sur pattes !" **s'esclaffa Donny.**

**Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme à chaque fois. Et ce soir, le centre des plaisanteries était la gloutonnerie d'Hirschberg. En effet, ce dernier semblait avoir un grand appétit...**

"Mais je rêve ! Ce type est un gouffre sans fond !" **s'exclama Sakowitz.**

"Si il continue à ce ryhtme, nous risquons d'être à court de rations..." **fit remarquer Kagan.**

"Bah quoi ? On est vivants, donc il faut manger !" **répondit Hirschberg**

"Je me permets de préciser qu'il faut manger pour vivre, et non l'inverse."

"Rabat-joie !"

"Fais gaffe, Hirschberg : je te signale que Hicox est ton officier supérieur !" **lui rappela Raine.**

"Au pire, lieutenant, on pillera les réserves des Allemands !"

"C'est une idée à méditer !" **rit Utivitch.**

"En tout cas, c'est dingue d'avoir autant d'appétit !" **constata Wicki qui avala une gorgée d'eau.**

"Ce ne sera jamais aussi dingue que de voir Hugo rouler une pelle à Fredrick !" **lui répondit Omar avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'il venait de gaffer.**

"HEIN ? QUOI ?" **s'écrièrent les autres.**

"Abruti !' **lui marmonna Smitty en se frappant le front.**

**Quant à Hugo et Fredrick, ils devinrent blêmes : eux qui voulait préserver leur secret, c'était fichu !**

**Furieux contre Omar, Stiglitz se leva et marcha d'un pas menaçant vers lui.**

"T'es mort, Ulmer !"

"AU SECOURS !" **glapit ce dernier qui détala aussitôt pour se cacher derrière Donny.**

"Ah non, je ne serais pas ton bouclier humain !" **protesta l'Ours Juif.**

"Attendez une minute... C'est quoi cette histoire ?" **demanda Zimmerman, sous le choc.**

"Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar !" **gémit Zoller.**

**N'en pouvant plus, Raine se leva et déclara d'un ton ferme :**

"STOP ! On se calme et on s'explique ! Stiglitz, range ce couteau et va t'asseoir ! Ulmer, reprends-toi et arrête de te planquer derrière Donny !"

**Tous obéirent sans discuter aux ordres. Hicox, qui avait remarqué l'attitude de Utivitch, déclara :**

"Peut-être que le soldat Utivitch pourrait nous éclairer sur la question : j'ai l'impression qu'il est au courant de cette histoire..."

"Hein ? Qui ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout !"

"Smitty, ça sert à rien de mentir. Je veux entendre ta version de l'histoire !"

**Lâchant un long soupir, Smitty lança un regard désolé en direction des deux amants avant de commencer à raconter :**

"Cet après-midi, Omar et moi étions partis en direction de la rivière pour remplir nos gourdes. Sur le chemin, on est passés à côté de la ferme abandonnée... et c'est là qu'on a vu Hugo et Fredrick en train de s'embrasser..."

"Et ils ne faisaient pas semblant !"

"Tu veux crever ?" **gronda Hugo, alors que Fredrick priait mentalement de pouvoir disparaître le plus rapidement possible.**

"Continue..."

"On était stupéfaits... Puis Hugo nous a remarqué et il s'est fâché. Je pense qu'il nous aurait collé une raclée si Zoller ne l'avait pas arrêté... Bon, je peux le comprendre : moi non plus, je n'aurais pas aimé me faire remarquer en plein moment d'intimité. Bref, ils nous ont fait promettre de rien dire, mais comme vous l'aurez constaté, c'est fichu !"

"Merci Utivitch..." **lui dit Aldo avant de se tourner vers les deux amants.**

"Rien qu'à voir vos têtes, je peux tout de suite dire que Smitty a dit la vérité. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir depuis quand vous nous cachez ça..."

**Il y eut un silence avant que Stiglitz ne lâcha :**

"Trois mois."

"TROIS MOIS ?" **s'écrièrent Zimmerman, Kagan, Sakowitz et Hicox.**

"Et ben, pour cacher ça tout ce temps, vous avez été malins !" **fit remarquer Hirschberg en se massant la nuque.**

**Seul Wicki ne semblait pas aussi surpris, ce qui intrigua Aldo.**

"Dis donc, Wilhelm, c'est moi ou ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre ?"

**Le Munichois haussa les épaules.**

"Pour être honnête avec vous, lieutenant... Je m'en doutais un peu !"

**Cette phrase surprit Hugo qui se tourna vers son camarade et demanda :**

"Comment ça, tu étais au courant ?"

"Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, tu sais : il y a des signes et des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Je reconnais que vous avez été discrets, mais je sais reconnaître des amoureux quand j'en vois."

"Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant !" **protesta Kagan.**

"Pour quoi faire ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires et c'était à eux de vous le dire quand ils pensaient que c'était opportun... Manque de chance, ils se sont fait pincer avant, mais en ce qui me concerne, ça ne me dérange pas et ils font ce qu'ils veulent !"

**Il y eut un silence, avant que Fredrick ne reprenne la parole :**

"Je te remercie de ton soutien, Wilhelm, mais j'ai un peu peur que tu sois le seul à penser de la sorte !"

**Les autres Bâtards se regardèrent, intrigués. Que voulait-il dire ?**

"C'est vrai que j'accumule : non seulement je suis un Nazi, mais en plus j'aime les hommes - enfin, surtout un... Déjà que ce genre d'amour est très mal vu par l'état-major, et quelques-uns ont été tués pour ça, alors j'imagine que de votre côté, vous n'avez pas une haute opinion à ce sujet."

**Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :**

"Ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, maintenant, ça m'est égal. Mais faites moi une faveur : ne reportez pas votre mépris sur Hugo. C'est sans doute un des hommes les plus forts et les plus loyaux que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Ne vous privez pas de son talent à cause de moi !"

**Hugo se tourna vers Fredrick, inquiet. Il espérait vraiment que les autres n'allaient les rejeter à cause de ça.**

"Et tu comptes faire quoi ?" **demanda Donny.**

**Zoller haussa les épaules.**

"Je n'en sais rien : mon sort est entre vos mains !"

**Soudain, Utivitch bondit de sa place.**

"Je me prononce en leur faveur !"

"Tu as dit quoi ?" **demanda Omar.**

"Je disais que je les soutenais. J'avoue que de découvrir leur secret m'a surpris autant que vous. Mais vous n'allez pas les foutre à la porte parce qu'ils sont amoureux, quand même ? On serait aussi minables que les fous furieux d'Hitler !"

"Le gamin marque un point : on ne peut pas les jeter comme des mouchoirs après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous. Et puis, si ils sont heureux comme ça, tant mieux !" **fit remarquer Sakowitz.**

"Perso, ça ne me dérange pas, même si c'est bizarre de voir Hugo amoureux.... Arrête de me regarder avec cette tête d'assassin, Stiglitz !" **s'exclama Omar.**

"Messieurs, faites comme bon vous semble, mais moi, je n'abandonne pas les camarades et je soutiens Hugo et Fredrick !" **déclara** **solennellement** **Zimmerman.**

**Voir certains Bâtards les soutenir commença à rassurer petit à petit le tireur d'élite. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu...**

"Pareil pour moi... Et si ça peut te rassurer, Fredrick, il n'est pas question que toi ou Hugo ne partiez : d'abord parce que c'est dangereux, et ensuite parce que je vous aime bien, voilà !" **déclara Hirschberg, faisant rire ses camarades.**

"En ce qui me concerne, messieurs, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous poursuiviez votre relation et encore moins que vous fassiez partie de l'équipe." **ajouta Hicox avec un léger sourire.**

**"Ne vous en faites pas, les gars : mon opinion sur vous ne change pas. Et puis, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à Hugo de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un..." renchérit Donny qui se tourna vers Aldo.**

"Et vous, Lieutenant ? Quel est votre avis ?"

**Tous attendirent le verdict du Lieutenant Raine : en tant que chef de l'équipe, c'est à lui que revenait la décision de renvoyer ou non Hugo et Fredrick. Tout en allumant une cigarette, celui que les Allemands surnommaient l'Apache, déclara :**

"Je vois que les autres n'ont rien à reprocher, et c'est tant mieux. Pour ma part, et bien... Disons que j'ai été préparé à différents cas de figure, mais pas à celui-là."

**Les deux amants se regardèrent, inquiets : qu'est-ce que leur chef va décider ?**

"Mais comme je le dis toujours, il faut une première fois à tout. Et il faut admettre que, même si votre petit secret a été révélé, vous ne manquez pas de courage, surtout toi Zoller : à t'entendre, on dirait que tu étais prêt à partir pour sauver la place d'Hugo dans l'équipe..."

**Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le lèvres de Raine.**

"Mais je te rassure, tu n'auras pas besoin d'en arriver là : vous avez entièrement le droit de rester ici. Tout ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici résume ce que je pense de vous : vous êtes tous les deux des gars bien, et vous êtes essentiels à cette équipe. Alors, je vous le dis : vous pouvez compter sur moi et les autres pour vous soutenir."

**Cette réponse fut acclamée joyeusement par les autres membres de l'équipe. Quant à Hugo et Fredrick, ils étaient soulagés de constater qu'ils allaient poursuivre l'aventure avec les Bâtards. Le reste de la soirée fut joyeux, et certains posèrent des questions aux deux amants sur leur relation, Hugo se chargeant de rembarrer ceux qui avaient des questions indiscrètes..**

**Le lendemain, Donny se réveilla le premier et observa ses camarades endormis profondément avec amusement :il pouvait même entendre Omar ronfler d'ici. Se levant discrètement, il marcha un peu avant de se trouver devant une scène touchante : allongés au sol, recouverts de leurs vestes, Hugo et Fredrick dormaient enlaçés. Le sergent constata que Stiglitz entourait Zoller de ses bras dans une attitude protectrice et aimante tandis que la main de son amant était posé sur sa joue dans un geste tendre. On pouvait dire que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés...**

"Qui l'eut cru ? Le terrifiant Hugo Stiglitz se fait tendre devant Fredrick Zoller : c'est touchant !" **chuchota t'il.**

"Je t'ai entendu !" **grommela Hugo.**

"C'est fait exprès !" **lui répondit l'Ours Juif en allant réveiller les autres.**

**Râlant contre son camarade, Stiglitz reporta son attention sur Zoller qui dormait paisiblement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son amant qui semblait apaisé : on aurait dit un enfant endormi...**

"Tu comptes me fixer encore longtemps ?"

**L'ancien soldat se mit à rire : visiblement, Fredrick ne dormait pas...**

"Que veux-tu : c'est une vue dont je ne me lasse pas !"

**Le tireur d'élite ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire :**

"Ravi de voir que ça te plaît !"

"Plaisir partagé, mon cher. Allez, il faut se lever : quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas tarder à lever le camp !" **lui dit son amant en déposant un baiser chaste sur sa tempe.**

**Alors qu'il défaisait son lit, Fredrick ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au final, il était chanceux : en devenant prisonnier des Bâtards, il s'était offert une liberté retrouvée et la chance de rencontrer son âme soeur. Et il comptait bien savourer cette double victoire...**

_**Un an après.** _

**La patrouille allemande qui s'avançait dans les bois était sur ses gardes : depuis quelques temps, des histoires terrifiantes circulaient parmi les soldats basés en France à propos d'hommes surnommés les Bâtards qui faisaient un véritable carnage. En plus d'Aldo l'Apache et l'Ours Juif, d'autres noms soulevaient l'effroi chez les hommes du IIIe Reich : ceux d'Hugo Stiglitz et Fredrick Zoller. Si le premier ne vous étripait pas, vous aviez de grandes chances d'être dans la ligne de tir du second...**

**Et malheureusement pour ces militaires, la rumeur allait s'avérer être vraie car ils furent pris sous une rafale de balles et de coups de poignards affûtés. A l'issue de ce combat, les survivants purent constater que non seulement Stiglitz et Zoller étaient redoutablement efficaces, mais aussi très proches, au vu des gestes tendres à peine esquissés qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.**

**Sur le chemin du retour vers leur camp, tout en escortant leurs prisonniers, Hugo demanda :**

"Ma foi, on ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillés... Qu'en penses-tu, _Schatz_ ?"

"On recommence ça où tu veux, quand tu veux, _Liebling_. Du moment que la traque des Nazis se fait en ta compagnie, je suis toujours partant..." **lui répondit Fredrick.**

"Tu m'en verras ravi, _Engel_." **sourit son amant en lui caressant la joue** **avec tendresse.**

**Si il y avait une chose de sûre, c'était que dans ce monde agité par la terreur et la guerre, Hugo et Fredrick avaient trouvé leur équilibre en étant ensemble, envers et contre tout.**


End file.
